Conventional multiphase interleaved VRM (Voltage Regulator Module) topologies typically include two or more power converters. The power converters can be operated in parallel with each other to power a corresponding load.
For example, a typical configuration of a conventional VRM such as a so-called synchronous buck converter includes one or more power converter phases. Each power converter phase can include an inductor, a high side switch, and a low side switch. A control circuit associated with the buck converter repeatedly pulses the high side switch ON to convey power from a power source through the one or more inductors in the phases to a dynamic load. The control circuitry repeatedly pulses the low side switch ON to provide a low impedance path from a node of the inductor to ground in order to prevent an over-voltage condition on an output of the buck converter. Thus, the energy stored in the inductor increases during a time when the high side switch is ON and decreases during a time when the low side switch is ON. During switching operation, the inductor transfers energy from the input to the output of the converter.
Conventional PID control circuitry has been implemented to generate signals to control one or more power converter phases. In general, a conventional PID control circuitry typically includes three separate constant parameters including a proportional value (e.g., P-component), an integral value (e.g., an I-component), and a derivative value (e.g., a D-component). The P-component indicates a present error; the I-component is an accumulation of past errors, and the D-component is a prediction of future errors. A weighted sum of these three components can be used as input to control one or more phases in a power supply.